This invention relates to a mechanism for lowering the rear portion of the cargo deck of a transport vehicle to facilitate loading cargo to be transported. Such cargo includes, but is not limited to, a motorized vehicle such as an automobile, truck, boat, etc.
It is an object of this invention to provide a transport vehicle with safe, remote operation of the cargo deck that will cycle between transporting and loading positions, that has a low approach angle for loading from the rear, and has a low transport position deck height while still having sufficient transported vehicle door clearance over the cargo deck fenders where the cargo being transported is an automobile or truck.